


The Illusion of Control

by one_of_those_people



Series: Promnis for the Hungry Soul [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (Prompto's just along for the ride), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Ignis Scientia, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Dominant Prompto Argentum, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Hiccups, Horny Ignis Scientia, Horny Prompto Argentum, I wasn’t planning on it but here we are, M/M, Mutual Gaining (sort of), Mutual Masturbation, Operation Get Ignis Swol, Oral Sex, Overeating, Perpetually Horny Author, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Sickfic (sorta), Stomach Ache, Submissive Ignis Scientia, Submissive Prompto Argentum, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, because dick sucking is Good™, i'm on a roll with tags today, ignis went from feeder to feedee all of a sudden, someone’s gotta do the work around here, that being prompto ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_people/pseuds/one_of_those_people
Summary: The tables turn as Ignis surrenders himself to the pleasure of gaining weight.  So eager he is to gain weight, in fact, that things get a little carried away.Belly kink/weight gain/fetish fic; don't like, don't read.Can be read on its own but will make more sense if you read, "Frugality, Please" and "More of You to Love".
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promnis for the Hungry Soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851553
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every time. Literally every time I write wg for legit _anything_ , I end up targeting the skinny twink characters and it’s disgusting and _fuck am I predictable_ , but you know what? Y’all get to read it and suffer with me and that’s beautiful. I’m utterly shocked on how little there is of Ignis. The skinny bastard is prime wg kink material! Somebody feed this boy! ;;-;; This is so sad, Alexa play Somnus Ultima,,,
> 
> Idk how long this story will be compared to the others in the series, soooo… enjoy? uwu 
> 
> ~~Also the title may or may not be a Jurassic Park reference fjdskalfj~~

Being groomed since childhood to be immaculate was a hard mold to break out of. His training spent looking after crown royalty, the perfect manner in which he had to perform his duties and schedules, not to mention applying said manners to his own life, would drive a normal person mad. Gifted child or not, the amount of responsibility for someone so young, to have the restraint to hold back and maturely handle tasks beyond his years would have made anyone scoff at how cruel it would be for a young man coming of age to be exposed to such restriction. 

Ignis remembered meals with his uncle, his king, the royal court—all of which were in perfect order, a testament to his ambition to please, and to keep himself and others in check. Learning to bake, learning to take only what he needed and nothing more was rewarding in and of itself. He knew nothing different; to let himself be greedy, even if allowed to by his elders, would have been a flaw on his part. It would reflect on the job. And he spent his formative years grilling himself into willingly accepting this fact. 

All of it was thrown out the window the moment he made the choice to give in.

Suddenly, he couldn’t get enough. Suddenly, he couldn’t bring himself to _stop_ , not when he got a taste. One taste was all it took to become an addict. Those brief moments in Ignis’ childhood where he longed for a small act of rebellion, just one simple freedom just to say that he did it, came to the surface the moment he allowed Prompto to feed him to bursting point almost every night. He was desperate for more, the most ravenous he had ever felt. He didn’t realize just how hungry he was—hungry for spontaneous irregularity—until he had already grown used to being spoiled rotten by his eager, helpful lover. It was as if a switch had turned on, and every single adult who structured his entire bloody life around the needs of others was shattered. No longer did he hold himself back, not when he could enjoy just how blissful it was to eat _everything_ and _keep going_. He could feel full, too full, and yet still _eat_. It would have concerned him, if it didn’t make him feel so utterly alive for the first time in years. 

The pounds crept on him faster than he could process what he’d done. He wasn’t initially counting, too focused on the results and not the numbers, but Prompto wanted to know. Ignis could tell that the blond was starting to enjoy it, too, when it wasn’t initially his kink. A cheap scale bought at an outpost now went with them on their travels. He’d watch with a swoop in his belly as the scale climbed with every week, the changes getting harder to hide with an eager helper to encourage him along. The harder it was to hide, the more food he craved. It was almost as if the sight of himself getting fat was encouraging his appetite, never mind the portion sizes. 

“Fuck, Iggy… how much already? Twenty?” came a breathy question from Prompto, taking in his boyfriend’s close-to-stuffed form on the hotel bed. 

“ _Thirty_ ,” came Ignis’ reply, sucking off the icing coating Prompto’s fingers with a pop. He licked off any remains on the corners of his mouth. “Maybe just a touch more, if you count when I first noticed.” He placed a palm onto the prominent pot belly that was steadily getting rounder with every treat. “Starting to really feel said plumpness, too.”

Prompto couldn’t resist massaging the soft flesh, jiggling it as Ignis sat up slightly to take a bite of the sugary dough with a pleasant hum. Prompto smiled at the sight. “I don’t think _plump_ is a word I’d use right now, Ignis,” he teased, swatting his belly below his navel. “What made you want to make cinnamon buns of all things?”

Ignis swallowed his bite. “I’m not sure. I just… had a craving for something sweet.” His stomach gurgled, bringing him back. “Mmm, and they tasted divine. Won’t you give me another?”

Prompto chuckled into his arm, still holding the fourth bun that Ignis had already bit. “Demanding as always.” Ignis inhaled the sweet with a large bite, swallowing thickly in an attempt to get as much inside as possible. Almost instantly, he reached for more, not feeling nearly full enough yet. 

Ignis winced at the constriction of his clothes, the usual dark trousers he wore that was tight before, was now becoming dreadfully uncomfortable. He had to keep the button open in order to eat or sit up, the belly he sported now hanging past the open flaps, the extra flesh spilling over the sides despite it not being done up. By all accounts, Ignis knew that in the general scheme of things his body wasn’t made for a larger form, his structure too naturally slender, but he was certainly willing to see how much weight he could gain before it plateaued. The thought thrilled him, his fingers prying with the buttons over his chest to remove the purple dress shirt that once fit him properly. The silky fabric was now snugly fitting around his love handles and belly, the sensation tightening on his back and waist. And gods, did it feel _good_. He almost didn’t want to take it off just to feel it strain with every bite. 

“Aw, why won’t you let me have some for once, huh?” Prompto pouted, watching as Ignis swallowed the remains of his fourth sweet. “I’m starting to get hungry just watching you.”

Ignis sat up more with some difficulty, pecking Prompto’s lips with a knowing smirk. “That’s because you’ve done your share of feeding, too, haven’t you?” Ignis felt Prompto’s own paunch, having grown slightly during Ignis’ own progress. Ignis trailed kisses down his clothed form, pinching the fat on his sides and lifting Prompto’s shirt to trail his tongue over a beautiful stretch mark. 

Prompto hummed at the feeling, loving the affection even if he still wasn’t used to it yet. He reminded himself that he felt loved and allowed himself to relax. “You’ve been rubbing off on me for sure, Iggy. I think I put on, um… more than few pounds unintentionally.” He shifted his own weight, readjusting in his clothing with a charming blush. He jiggled his own gut, amused at its bounce. Definitely a few more inches than he remembered. “Shit… I’m getting fat all over again.”

“And you look _delicious_ , love.” Ignis took one of the several cinnamon buns on the plate beside them and placed it in Prompto’s mouth, to which the blond eagerly took a bite. “So long as you appease Gladio during training, which you have, then feel free to eat at your leisure. Now, if you don’t mind…” Ignis grasped the plate of still-warm cinnamon buns to bring it closer to his person, the size of them not deterring him one bit. 

Prompto squawked in protest. “Hey! No fair! You already had four!”

“Oh, don’t you understand, Prompto?” Ignis said, patting Prompto’s stomach with a glint in his eye. “I have to catch up.” And so he continued eating. Prompto watched in somewhat speechless amazement as he saw this still relatively slender man finish off another three out of the initial ten buns he baked before being forced to stop by his own body saying _no_. Well… at least Ignis left him _two_ to eat for himself, the greedy bastard. 

Ignis mumbled a few burps behind his fist, finally satisfied and overfull from dinner as well as what he already devoured, rubbing the stuffed dome of his stomach with a gaze Prompto could only describe as ‘sheer fucking delight’. “Damn, Igs…”

Ignis only hummed an amused laugh, licking his fingers to remove any remains of icing. “You’re surprised?”

“Yeah…” Prompto said, which a touch of concern. “I’ve seen you eat a lot but like… the way you’re shoving it in like it’s nothing is crazy.” He rolled his eyes. “Figures. It’s always the skinny guys.”

Ignis laughed, tugging his lover closer to cuddle into him, feeling much too lazy to come to him instead. “I never thought I could love this so much. I’m… gaining so rapidly, I can scarcely believe it.”

“Gods, I _know_ ,” Prompto said, wrapping an arm around his growing boyfriend, using the other to thread his fingers through Ignis’ hair. Prompto’s expression grew serious. “Just… be careful, please? Sometimes I see you eat so much that I’m afraid you’ll puke. Try not to hurt yourself, okay?”

Ignis kissed the tip of his nose, his plumper, freckled cheeks, and finally his lips. Prompto soaked it in like sunlight. “Thank you, my dear. You’re always so thoughtful.” He clapped his hands together. “Now then, I’m thinking it’s time for bed.”

“You always say that after I feed you.”

Ignis chuckled, pecking him on the lips. “You spoil me so. Also, I’m drowsy.”

The two of them began undressing for bed, taking off the clothing that was quickly becoming smaller. Both were visibly relieved when it was removed, Prompto especially. His tank top might as well be a second skin, even if he wasn’t even that chubby, but his pants weren’t fairing any better either. They were a lot more malleable to change than Ignis’ were, but the material wouldn’t hold up forever and he knew it. 

Prompto glanced over at his lover to notice that Ignis still had his dark trousers on. When he went around to face him, he knew instantly what the problem—or better yet, the _exciting reason_ —was. Ignis snickered to himself when he experimentally tried to rebutton the pants he wore, fiddling around with the proximity of the button and its hole. Only to find out that he couldn’t even meet the two parts together, even while standing up. 

“Well, well…” Ignis cupped his belly, grasping one edge of his pants with an amused huff, one digit in his belly button. “It appears I’ve officially outgrown these.” He once again tried to meet the two parts together, but his stomach got in the way. He gave up, sighing as though the effort was difficult. He hadn’t noticed that them being buttoned initially would be the final time they would ever come together. His massive meal and dessert that night was the likely cause. Ignis couldn’t help but get a thrill out of it, seeing his swollen stomach pushing through the fabric, exasperating his gain. 

Prompto lovingly rubbed said belly, grasping the layer of fat there. “I’m gonna miss them, honestly.” He cheekily squeezed his lover’s bum. “They make your ass look great.”

Ignis laughed to himself, managing to peel them off to reveal his boxer briefs. “I’m afraid your affection for them won’t help me while I’m doing basic tasks, love.” Before he could quip anymore, he let out a jaw-breaking yawn, covering it with his arm. “Excuse me, goodness. It is about that time.” 

“Okay, yeah, bedtime for Iggy,” Prompto teased, holding back a yawn himself as he grabbed his hand. The two of them practically dropped into bed, cuddling close. 

Their night sleep was beyond heavenly, as their full stomachs carried them to slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis have a lovely fireside chat, and Noctis wants to kill his advisor for his persistent hiccups, caused unintentionally by said weight gain that none of them know about. All the wholesome fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I have two long-term buddies talk about some shit and y’all get to experience me writing my hiccup/belly kink combo in full force because I’m legitimately a disaster. It also gives me a good chuckle, because I'm _very funny_. If anything, this chapter will probably feel like filler, but mostly as an excuse to write Gladio and Ignis talking lol It also establishes what the others are thinking about it from an outside perspective. As it should be lol
> 
> I _said_ I would post the second chapter tomorrow buuuuuut I couldn't wait that long jfkadlsj

_Hic!_

Noctis blinked away from his phone. He wondered if he was just hearing something farther away from camp. Satisfied at a few more moments of silence, he ignored it again in favor of his app game.

_Hic!_

He looked up, looking around the area. The day’s events caught up with him, however, as he looked at his advisor, who was setting up his station. The sun was just starting to set after a long day of errands and a few easy hunts, unsuccessful in tracking down another royal weapon location. They were close to getting all of them, so after everything was said and done and they were left confused and aggravated at where to find it, the sleepy prince was thoroughly annoyed at hearing what he realized was another hiccup nearby. He rolled his eyes, shutting them as if he were two seconds away from losing his cool.

“Is that you, Specs?” he asked.

Ignis, to confirm his suspicions, hiccupped again, his body jerking as he turned on the lantern. “I’m afraid so.” 

Prompto poked his head out of the tent, looking a little drowsy still from his nap after helping Gladio set up the tent. “Again? Damn, Iggy, that’s the third time today.”

Ignis nursed his half-empty can of Ebony, hiccupping into his beverage and almost spluttering it out at the spasm. “Apologies, seems my— _hic!_ —my diaphragm isn’t being ki— _hic!_ —kind to me.” The next hiccup was louder, startling him and even Gladio, who was returning with kindling for the fire.

“Shiva’s tits, you have them _again_?” the shield grumbled, shaking his head in amusement.

“I assure you, I— _hic!_ —don’t know why,” Ignis said. “They just started— _HIC!_ ” He breathed out, grunting at how forceful the hiccup was. Ignis finished off his coffee quickly, hoping it might help with the spasms. It… did not.

“ _HIC!_ ”

Prompto got up from inside the tent, surprised at the loudness of his problem, skipping up to Ignis’ side with a hand on his arm. “Those sound really bad, Igs. You might just have a lot of air in your stomach; are you hungry at all?”

Noctis snorted from his fold-out chair. “When is he _not_ hungry?” 

Ignis chose to ignore the comment. “As a mat— _hic!_ —matter of fact, I am. Help me— _hic!_ —prepare, Prompto?”

“Sure thing, babe,” Prompto said, kissing his cheek and giving him a knowing smirk. Ignis smirked back.

Noctis just groaned at their inability to hide their affection, and Gladio could only roll his eyes at how dramatic he was being as he placed logs over the fire pit.

Unfortunately for Noctis, Ignis’ persistent hiccups lasted for the entirety of dinner. Once or twice he had to stop eating to drink water, hoping they would stay silent. If anything, the hiccupping only got worse.

Even hidden behind a closed mouth, his hiccups weren’t sounding the least bit subdued. He could feel his stomach jump at how forceful they were, already agitating the fastening of his tight trousers. Ignis was terrified that the combined effort of his additional pounds and hiccups would be the nail in the coffin. He prayed that the well-crafted items given to them would keep it from breaking. 

_Oh, don’t think about buttons popping. Dangerous territory._

Ignis hiccupped, hard enough to hurt his chest. “Goodness,” he said, spooning some of his stew and swallowing. He nearly coughed when a hiccup interrupted the food’s descent down his throat. “They’re tenacious today.” 

“Can they not be tenacious, please?” Noctis said, but there was no bite to it.

Ignis swallowed more stew. More hiccups. “I’d have to ask them nicely.” _Hic._ Ignis grimaced, rubbing the top of his stomach, close to the edge of his sternum. His stomach was starting to hurt from them, the sting traveling up his throat. 

After a long enough time eating, and then getting himself a second large bowl, his stomach was starting to feel stretched, pushing against the soft fabric of his gray t-shirt. It was getting snug, fitting around his belly, the only loose parts in the center where there wasn’t a significant difference in shape. He could see Prompto eyeing him, wrapping his arm around his waist now that he was done with his own dinner. Ignis nearly jumped when Prompto sneakily pinched the fat on his sides when no one was looking, sending a delightful feeling to his groin. He hiccupped once more, belly jumping and making him blush. He hid it by scooping up the remaining bits of stew in his serving.

“Dude, I’m starting to feel bad for you,” Prompto said. “Are you in pain?”

“Not— _HIC!_ —Astrals… no, but it does— _hic!_ —hurt a little.” 

“Hydration time!” Prompto cheered getting up from his seat. Ignis bit his lip to hide a smile. He already felt embarrassed, they all didn’t have to see him act like a lovesick fool towards his boyfriend of boundless energy. However, as considerate as Prompto was for bringing him water, it didn’t do the trick.

“I swear they just get worse every time you get them,” Gladio commented.

“Indeed,” Ignis said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he, once again, jolted from a hiccup. 

Prompto raised his eyebrow. “I mean… are you still hungry or something? Maybe your stomach’s just upset and making you hiccup?” Ignis nodded thoughtfully. Somehow, he had a feeling what the problem was, and his comment about more air in his stomach likely explained a great deal. 

Ignis hiccupped, practically growling in annoyance. They stopped being funny a long time ago, if anyone had anything to say about them. “I’ll get another serving, then.” 

“No leftovers?” Gladio said.

“No leftovers,” Noctis confirmed, watching Ignis bring himself another bowl of stew. He shook his head, amused. 

If anyone wanted to comment on the fact that he was having his third bowl of stew, they didn’t speak. Annoyingly, Ignis’ hiccups bothered him throughout the rest of his serving, making him have to stop a few times and nearly throw something out of frustration. His stomach felt full and bloated when he reached the end, and Ignis knew he was finally feeling satisfied. He was amazed that his feeding sessions with Prompto were paying off, even with the average evenings with his friends. Spooning the last serving, he breathed in and out, whipping his mouth with a napkin. He raised his eyebrow in amusement as the rest of the party waited with bated breath. 

And thankfully, there was silence.

“Oh thank the gods, they’re gone,” Ignis breathed, setting his empty bowl down to lean back in his seat.

Noctis hit his fist against the wooden cooking table, getting a chuckle out of everyone. “Better keep it that way, Iggy, or you’re fired.”

“You forget, Noct, that I can very well give you all just one slice of toast if you annoy me enough,” Ignis quipped back. “Enjoy figuring out dinner from now on, if you tire of it.”

Noct had known Ignis too long to feel threatened. “There’s cup noodles, who cares.”

“Hey! No way, Princess, those are mine, and none of you are touching them,” said Gladio. “After blondie stole them last time, I don’t want any of you coming near it or it’s early training every day for the rest of the week.”

“All right, all right, chill, big guy,” Prompto said, tapping at his phone. “I learned my lesson. I’ll steer clear from your Cup Noodle addiction. And your hyper fixation on romance novels for girls. Your secret’s safe with me.” He gave Gladio an obnoxious wink, making the shield punch him hard in the shoulder. If they weren’t already near a fire, the playfighting that would have ensued would have made the campsite a bigger mess than it already was. 

Ignis rolled his eyes. “You’re all impossible.”

“You love us, _Mom_ ,” Noctis teased.

Ignis sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. Whether it was from his never-ending babysitting, or from the food, he wasn’t sure. “It’s late. Go to bed.”

Noctis brightened instantly. “Now you’re speaking my language.”

Prompto yawned beside him, rubbing at his eyes as he locked his phone. “I’m pretty beat too, dude, I’ll join ya.” He got up, stretching, as he skipped over to peck his boyfriend on the temple and earning a chuckle from him. 

“Goodnight,” he said.

“Nuh-nite!” replied Prompto, as he gallivanted his way into the tent to likely get changed. Noctis was quick to head inside, eager to sleep as usual. Gladiolus, probably not tired yet, chose to stay out as Ignis checked his phone. Ignis would eventually have to clean up but was pleased that he had some company for a while before he would have to do so. 

Gladio snorted from his bag, watching one of his oldest friend’s gaze at the blond as he got his belongings with fondness. “Noct’s right, you guys are sickening.”

“Envious, are we?” Ignis said without missing a beat, not looking up from his phone.

“Eh. There’s always Lestallum, if I ever need anything,” Gladio said with a flirtatious wink. Ignis heard a clink, and he frowned slightly when he realized what Gladio had. “You want some, Iggy? Found it at a rest stop.”

Ignis sighed, putting his phone away and readjusting himself in his seat. “Should I be concerned for yet another venture with purchasing alcoholic beverages?"

Gladio laughed. “Oh fuck off, you and I both like this wine. Thought I’d get some for those rare times when we aren’t in a rush. So, you gonna have some or what?”

Ignis smirked. “Oh, if you must insist. Why not, might as well.”

“Hell yeah,” said Gladio, handing off a glass to Ignis as he took a seat beside him, enjoying the fire. 

There was a companionable silence for a time, as the night was surprisingly nice and not deathly hot. Ignis once again fumbled with his trousers, trying to be discreet about it. He wore his other casual pair, but he knew that they were also a struggle. Thankfully, they were manageable and were made with a stretchy material. After his filling meal, it was no surprise to him that he had to figure out how to make his clothes fit him still. 

“You know,” Gladio began, leg bent at the knee and appraising Ignis’ movements. “For a guy who just had three servings of everything for the past few weeks, you don’t look half bad.”

Ignis raised his eyebrow, unimpressed as he sipped his wine and crossed his legs at the knee. “Gladio, if this is going to transcend into a rude comment about—”

Amusingly, Gladio was very quick to defend himself. It was odd, since Gladio was typically brutally honest. Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle internally at that. Whatever got the large man thoroughly flustered had to be good. “Oh, no! Fuck, Iggy, that’s not what I mean. It’s just, well… can’t help but notice. That you, uh. Filled out a bit. You don’t look like I could break you in half anymore.”

Ignis laughed, sipping his wine and swirling what remained in his glass. Gaining weight intentionally made the topic at hand all the more amusing. If anything, the casualness of the subject and how to address it to unsuspecting viewers without giving away the real reason was thrilling. It was his and Prompto’s little secret, and _wasn’t that exciting_? “I have been rather… comfortable lately.”

Gladiolus snorted. “Yeah, I’ll say. I’d have said something sooner, but…” He drifted off.

Ignis pretended to be offended. This was too fun. “But what?”

Gladio shrugged. “You’re still kicking my ass in training. If you still weren’t ridiculously good at fighting even with the extra weight, I would have teased you relentlessly. Whatever blondie’s done to you to let your guard down, I don’t mind. Seems to have done you good.”

Ignis furrowed his brow. “What do you mean by that?”

Gladio’s expression morphed into a warm fondness, confusing the tactician more. “I dunno… ever since you and the kid got together you’ve been… different. Not as quick to snap at us for whatever reason. Taking time for yourself, for once, which is something akin to a miracle.”

“Ah,” Ignis acknowledged, sipping at his wine again. He hated that he was right, his mind searching for every moment he was caught being smitten. He cringed to himself; how embarrassing. “I see.”

“Prom, too. He seems less jumpy. Put on some relationship weight himself, even. Would have teased him, too, but… Noct put me in my place. Because of shit that happened before he met us.”

Ignis nodded. “Prompto has been optimistic with the change, I must say. He’s taken it in stride. I’m so very proud of him for it, to accept it and not blame himself for it as though it were a weakness. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He felt heat on his cheeks, realizing that perhaps having some alcohol with Gladio loosened his tongue. However, he knew what he said wasn’t private information. He was talking about his _boyfriend_. He still couldn’t get used to it sometimes.

Ignis smiled, green eyes fond as Gladio refilled his own glass. “I have noticed that he’s been more relaxed,” he continued, eager to gush and unable to really stop himself when Gladio could see straight through him. “He used to be so nervous around me, around the smallest things. His anxiety has improved dramatically since we started our unexpectedly long road trip across Lucis. It’s… lovely. _He’s_ lovely.”

The king’s shield took in his companion, noticing the gentleness in his eyes. He’d never seen Ignis look that way before. He’s seen the advisor fall flat on his face from his crushes in the past, but the look he saw was different, somehow. He dared to think that Prompto had… softened him. In more ways than one. 

Gladio smirked. Nah, Ignis wouldn’t admit it. He was the most stubborn bastard he ever met, second only to him. So instead, he said, “Heh… you could say he took the stick out of your ass and then inserted—”

“I’ll have to stop you, there.”

Gladio bellowed a laugh, nearly spilling his drink. “You know what I mean! Never thought I’d see the day when one of my best friends finally lets his hair down. You two can’t keep your hands off each other!”

“Don’t jinx it, now,” Ignis teased. “We need all the luck we can get.” He tilted his glass back, finishing his conservative glass of wine and sighed in content. The alcohol helped to further relax his muscles, his chat with Gladio a bonus to his good mood. Moments like these were rare nowadays, with the future unclear. He felt the wine travel down, hitting his full stomach and warming his center from the inside. And then…

_HIC!_

Both of them froze. Ignis slapped a hand to his mouth, eyeing the tent. He dared to take in a gentle breath, letting it out slowly. He took his hand away from his face, hoping the coast was clear… 

…and then a boisterous hiccup ruined the quiet, making Ignis flush red.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Gladio said, on the verge of laughing.

“I appreciate the w— _hic!_ —wine, Gladio but…” Ignis said sheepishly, body jolting. “I’m afraid it’s— _HIC!_ —made things worse.” 

The zipper opened to the tent, revealing a disheveled, half-asleep Noctis. His styled hair was askew, bags under his eyes. His expression was unimpressed. 

“Hey, Iggy? How’s it feel to be out of job?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will pick up again next chapter. I'm a little nervous to write it?? Because I'm scared it'll be too OOC?? But idk. Writing this shit on this account always scares me jsdfaklj I'm paranoid someone will find it and be like "I KNOW YOUUUUU".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting in a car, weeee! Sorry for the wait. I started a new job and it’s really taxing on my body so I’m like… hella tired 24/7. I go to bed at 10pm like an elderly man now lol Anyway, here’s the next chapter! Probably the most intense wg chapter I’ve written like ever. I’m super happy with it, too! On the long side and y’all get the meat of the story here lol Was that a pun? Well, it is now.

Their luck of access gil to splurge with ran out the moment the Regalia was unexpectedly totaled. 

Ignis had let Noctis drive _once_ , just for a change of pace (and to perhaps doze off for a nap after a bite too many), only for a speeding car to hit one of the headlights—hard—while he was turning into a new lane. To the prince’s credit, it wasn’t his fault, but servicing the vehicle was not pretty. Ignis was beside himself, imagining the armiger summoning his daggers through divine intervention alone to take out the eyes of the driver who threatened to sue for damage to his truck. A hundred gil to toll it back to Hammerhead, plus an extra thousand or three for Cindy to repair it drained them dry. 

As a result, they were poor again. Aggravatingly so. 

This was bad news for Ignis and his appetite. Much to his frustration, it was getting harder and harder to keep himself fed, never mind the sudden financial problem. His hunger was borderline voracious, constantly tormenting him, and the past two days spent camping with dwindling ingredients and supplies left him tense, snappy, and—what was the word Noctis used? Ah, yes— _hangry_. It was a silly problem, but only having one meal rather than several was driving him a little mad.

Prompto was the one that initially noticed, but before the Regalia was totaled Ignis managed to put on even more weight; seven pounds to be precise. Not a lot, in the grand scheme of things. Even when he wasn’t full, however, the plush fat on his waist was starting to hang over the waistband of his trousers (at least the ones that still fit), his button ups precariously trying to keep it in. It was enough for a noticeable difference, and enough to worsen the hunger pangs. Perhaps early on it would have looked normal, having a healthy layer of fat over a fit frame, yet all those extra servings and treats were rapidly changing that. Getting up in the morning was a whole new experience every time, seeing what had altered or grown the last time he weighed himself. 

Ignis began to notice subtle changes elsewhere, too; his face had taken a noticeable softness, smoothing his sharp cheekbones and jawline, with slightly thicker thighs and a plusher bum. He could tell his body type didn’t carry it the same as his partner’s. Prompto’s body distributed his weight across his physique, softening him everywhere, while most of the weight on his person was centered on his middle, and less around his upper body. His slender frame was finally starting to fill out, and noticeably so. Too bad he couldn’t enjoy it when he was starving all day. 

Prompto noticed the rim-rod straight posture of the tactician as he did basic tasks like inventory checking or cleaning up their living space, or even fighting. He’d put down attacks that were a little too harsh, ones that made the others flinch. He could tell Ignis was this close to committing murder, but he hid it well when he wasn’t actively doing something else. Cool and collected as always, but even that didn’t get past Prompto. He could tell by the slight edge in his voice when he asked someone to do something, engaged in conversation, or told jokes that came across as condescending that his façade was slipping. The blond had to preen himself on the fact that Ignis was used to being fed so often by him that a mere two days without that habit left him cranky and miserable. 

_And he calls_ me _a spoiled brat_. 

Their run in with havocfangs, an enemy they wouldn’t have encountered often if they were in a car, was the end to a rather busy day. Even the easy kills left the whole group tired. The blond approached his lover with a tentative cheerfulness, cautious of his mood; the poor havocfangs were an easy target for his wrath. Noctis and Gladio were up ahead, greeting their chocobos that had fled from the predators earlier with the idea to finally leave the area and head back to the Longwythe rest area.

Ignis’ stomach growled loudly, making the strategist wince in discomfort. Prompto circled his arm through Ignis’, sympathetic to his plight. “You sound painfully hungry.”

“Gods, I can’t stand it,” he said. “I’m bloody starving. Again.”

Prompto used his other hand to grasp his stomach. The pinstriped shirt itself snugly fit around his waist and advertised his recent gain, the fabric practically a second skin. Coupled with his rolled-up shirtsleeves from the heat and his collar exposed, Prompto was beside himself at how much he wanted to take Ignis where he was in the middle of the goddamn savannah. His weapon hilt and belt hid some of the gained weight, but the trousers themselves were starting to look too tight on him now, when the stretchy fabric was originally malleable to change. Even after almost another ten pounds, Ignis’ clothing was becoming a struggle again, and the blond could tell by Ignis’ attempts to alleviate the tightness that it would soon become pointless. 

The blond couldn’t help but salivate at the way the suspenders further accentuated his soft belly, the lines that were meant to be slimming now did nothing to account for it. It was glorious, to see perfectly composted Ignis look like this, constantly hungry and looking at Prompto as though expecting him to fix it. The power he had was unexpected, especially now that Ignis was fully committed.

“Aw, Iggy,” Prompto said empathetically. “We can sell some stuff we picked up today and then we’ll have enough to book a room at the motel. You can fully relax there.” He teasingly snapped one of his suspenders, imaging him taking them off. “We’ve been running around to all sorts of places and… I miss you.”

Ignis sighed, kissing his lover’s cheek in agreement. “As do I. But… the others need to eat before—”

“And they will. The moment they’re done, we can shove ‘em out and order them to do hunts to get our finances in check again. Because gods know I’m going a little crazy not having a night with you alone. I think they know that, too.” 

Ignis snorted. “Yes… I think I’ve given them more than enough hints that I’m feeling… restless lately.” Prompto’s touch on his empty stomach was welcomed as he talked, subconsciously leaning into it. 

“Pffft, yeah I think I’m the only one who’s been able to look at you, let alone touch,” Prompto said, holding Ignis’ hand and giving his knuckles a peck. “You still have ingredients to make something easy right?” He eyed their party members ahead of them to make sure they didn’t look at them being anything but appropriate. Or clue them into what they had in mind.

Ignis nodded. “Nothing extravagant, I’m afraid. However, there is enough for… alternative meals.” He took out his notebook to double check his list, and he was thankful that something simple could be made from their circumstance. Not for the group, but _all for himself_.

Prompto giggled beside him, watching Ignis ponder in his own head. “Something tells me you’ve got something planned that I don’t know about.”

Ignis retracted his arm from Prompto and proceeded to grope his waist, the warmth of the blond’s center reigniting his arousal as he pushed him closer to his body. “Oh, my darling, I intend to cook a banquet this evening.” The tactician’s eyebrows then knitted with confusion as he pinched one of Prompto’s love handles. “Prompto… have you lost weight, love?”

Prompto chortled as he disconnected from his concerned partner, approaching his kweh-ing chocobo, who nuzzled into his hand. “Yeah, I did actually. Some greedy fucker keeps stealing off my plate every time we sit down to eat. Wonder who that could be?”

Ignis’ blamed the heat in his cheeks on the hot temperature of the Leide climate.

* * *

Ignis loathed to admit it, but the extra weight was, well… starting to slow him down. 

Fighting for him and Prompto wasn’t as challenging as he initially thought overall, but his normally acrobatic, graceful movements were harder to achieve. Possible? Yes. Easy? No. It didn’t take long for Gladio to tease him relentlessly for it, even if at the end of every fight he was still putting down impressive damage. No one doubted his skill; they weren’t morons. They knew if they went one-on-one with him, they’d be the ones face down in the dirt, or at the very least were given a damn good fight. 

Regardless, to say that his enjoyable experience of being fattened by his partner didn’t have consequences was wishful thinking at best. Like Prompto, his strength remained, but his agility was… _lacking_. For lack of a better term. If anything, it was the result of his gluttony that was making him an easy target—in more ways than Ignis preferred. It bothered him, even though part of him couldn’t stop feeling excited at his newfound freedom to eat everything and anything. Yet with every pound, he felt the long-felt, crippling fear creep up his neck like crawling ants the moment his weight gain became outwardly noticeable.

_You’re a liability now._

Ignis practically slammed his knife down over a piece of gighee ham, angry yet thankful that no one saw his minor tantrum to himself. Of course the moment he would have the opportunity to feel this good, to feel this _happy_ , reality had set in. He had never felt such softness on his person, and this much of it, in his life and it felt so _wonderful_. Yet he couldn’t even keep it. He’d grown addicted to the never-ending feedings and snacks and feeling stuffed to the gills, desiring to gain even more if only to watch himself grow fatter. Perhaps his loyalty to Noctis, in the end, was what made it that much harder to keep himself from fully committing 100%. He could live with that. He has to, anyway. 

Well, then… he might as well have one last hurrah if this is what it came to.

“Okay, maybe I’m just hungry as hell but that smells amazing, Iggy,” came Noctis’ voice, the rest of the party filtering into the tiny motel kitchen area as dinner was ready for consumption. There was just enough gil to purchase a better living space, thanks to the few gems Gladio pocketed on their long treks. Given their short list of supplies remaining, Ignis had pulled together some croque madame’s, which in hindsight was not especially generous as a main entrée. No one complained, though, the group complimentary as always. Yet even as Ignis finished his, hearing conversation flow as he checked his phone, all he thought about was food.

Ignis had to bite back a whine at the emptiness of his stomach. It wasn’t enough anymore, to feel satiated on just one serving of anything. If it wasn’t for Prompto’s knowing wink, having been hinting at something fun later on, he would have been miserable for the rest of the evening like a temperamental child.

“Still pissed off, huh?” Gladio commented towards the chamberlain, rinsing and putting his dish in the sink.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Ignis said, venom apparent. He didn’t take his eyes off his phone.

Noctis deadpanned. “You must be pretty miserable if we know what your mood is. You’re slacking on the stoic end of your personality, which is pretty impressive actually.”

Ignis had to hold onto his phone with a death grip to avoid strangling his source of responsibility for the better part of 16 years. His stomach growled again, adding fuel to the fire. Prompto, as per usual, was quick to keep the strategist from losing his carefully crafted cool. 

“Noct, cut it out, man,” Prompto said, having put his dish in the sink and went around to affectionately rub his boyfriend’s shoulders. “We’ve all got bad days. We’re tired from riding chocobos all day, we gotta wait for the Regalia to come back so nothing is coming easy right now, and the heat is totally not helping.” Ignis felt the tension leave him at his lover’s touch, though he was still on edge. He discreetly kissed his forearm as a thank you.

“Just callin’ it like I see it,” Noctis said, hands behind his head in a relaxed posture. 

“I agree with blondie,” Gladio stated, leaning against the kitchen counter. “I gotta say, though, it’s kinda fun watching Iggy lose his shit at the poor fuckers who crossed his daggers today. Of all people, I’d say let him.”

“May I remind you that I’m still very much present and in the vicinity of this entertaining discussion of my mental state?” came Ignis’ retort, restlessly shaking his leg the more annoyed he became. 

Gladio shrugged, relenting. “Still fun to watch, though.”

Ignis sighed, impatient and locking his phone to actually look at his comrades rather than make an attempt to avoid snapping at them. “Do you know what would be fun? Being with Prompto. _Alone_.”

“Can’t go five minutes without getting it on like rabbits, huh,” Noctis said under his breath. 

Ignis turned on him like a viper ready to strike. “That includes you being gone as well, _Your Highness_ ,” he practically snarled. Prompto bit his lip to hide his smirk, eyebrows raising to wait for the responses. It wasn’t funny that Ignis was mad, per say, but it _was_ funny to watch everyone else splutter over his mood as though their friend wasn’t a human being with limits. After a while of being with the same people and without personal time alone, it was no wonder that Ignis was ready to snap. Combined with his current hunger problem for the better part of two days, and he was practically running on fumes.

Gladio took the hint before Noctis could say anything else, wincing at the admittedly terrifying glare Ignis was giving the both of them. “I call dibs on the Yojimbo hunt,” Gladio said, racing towards the door before Noct could get a word in.

“You’re an idiot if you think I would choose anything else,” said Noctis, already on his tail. That one look from Ignis and all the years he spent becoming immune to him was eradicated. “Have fun, kids! Us breadwinners got you covered!”

With a few last remarks in farewell, Ignis was pleased to hear the blissful silence that followed the door shutting. He practically sprang from his seat, already near the counter and pulling out items in the fridge.

“Finally, I’d thought they’d never leave,” he said, readjusting his glasses as he once again filled the counter with the remaining ingredients. “Time to prepare!”

Prompto spluttered with laughter, having been silent throughout the whole ordeal and couldn’t contain his amusement. “Damn, Iggy, I’ll know not to cross you like ever.”

Ignis gave him the barest hint of a smirk. “That’s more like it, darling.”

“Wait… isn’t that Yojimbo hunt like… closer to the Three Valleys? They’ll be gone for hours. They might even have to camp.”

Ignis winked. Prompto laughed some more.

* * *

It took a considerably longer time than he wanted, but Ignis’ desired meal was just about complete. Prompto as always was eager to help him, teasing him with licks of batter or sugar. He always enjoyed cooking with him; unlike his original assumptions before their relationship, he could be a great help and rarely got in the way. If he completed it solo, the other two members of their group would have been back by now.

Ignis salivated at the sight: a mixed berry pie, a generous portion of his favorite chiffon cake, a half-gallon carton of the cream him and Prompto were fond of; included was an assortment of 40 nigiri sushi and an additional 10 maki sushi with what remained of Noctis’ catches, the sushi complemented with spicy mayo and eel sauce, fresh veggies and brown rice (he ran out of white); and last but not least: a pint of vanilla ice cream, likely to accompany the chiffon cake. A lot of desserts, perhaps, but he was craving something sweet like no tomorrow. The higher the scale went up, the more he desired foods that weren’t savory. It seemed he had a sweet tooth after all. 

The sight of all of this food was driving him mental, the various scents making his stomach howl angrily. It didn’t take long after his initial dinner for him to become ravenous once more, and all too eager for his lover to help him with it. Prompto had taken a break from the prep work with the sushi to shower, leaving the advisor to finish and stack the table. Watching the flat surface fill up with food was making his cock throb, imagining it disappearing inside of him. He had to look away or he’d cave before Prompto came back, preferring to keep himself busy by washing a few of the dishes. 

Prompto eventually emerged by the sounds of the bathroom door opening, the familiar scent of sandalwood and pine filtering in and further encouraging Ignis’ arousal. Prompto always smelled fucking delicious, never mind his sunny, positive disposition that made his heart flutter. He grinned at the sounds of Prompto humming a song in the main room. Adorable.

The blond gunner got dressed into some pajamas, comfortable and relaxed yet eager to know what the kitchen would look like when he entered it. What he found stopped him in his tracks. 

“Oh… my gods,” Prompto said, gaping at the table. It was loaded with food, almost corner to corner. He helped make it, surely, but to see it? He didn’t remember the portions being nearly that enormous, never mind the extra stuff he didn’t recall being part of it. Where the hell did Ignis get ice cream? And the cream? 

Ignis’ eyes were practically engulfed in black already, pocketing his spectacles with what Prompto realized was a subdued mania. He knew he was hungry, but the poor guy was just barely holding it together. He couldn’t help but snicker at that.

“Jeez, Iggy…” he could only say, his ever-present anxiety rearing its head again, even as heat blossomed on his cheeks at Ignis’ excitement. “Uh… that’s a lot, dude.”

“Mmm, and it’s all _mine_.” Ignis sank into his chair, as though waiting for his partner to do the honors, pressing on his belly as though to quiet the hunger pangs that had likely been annoying him for the entire day. “Gods… I’m so bloody _hungry_.” 

Prompto was amused as all hell but at the same time… he couldn’t stop the rock that settled in his stomach. “Iggy… are you sure? This is… more than I would ever feed you in one sitti—”

“ _Please_ , Prompto,” Ignis said, sounding almost whiny to the blond’s ears, swallowing to relieve his dry throat and palming his empty stomach. His cheeks were attractively flushed with arousal. “I want all of it, every last crumb.”

Prompto couldn’t tell if Ignis was just playing it for show, or if he was actually that desperate. _Or both_ , he thought. But fuck him if seeing Ignis like this was doing so many things to his horny brain. Before Ignis could reach over and grab the spoon for himself, likely to get started on the very tasty looking berry pie, Prompto was right at his side, the ever-faithful feeder.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ignis breathed, pushing himself upright in his chair and watching every movement with bated breath. Prompto was practically on autopilot, but the eager look in his boyfriend’s eyes couldn’t be denied. He was such a fucking brat about it now, but Prompto couldn’t say no to him, not when he was this hungry. He had to stop himself from palming his own erection. Gods, he couldn’t get over what he was doing to Ignis, not now or ever. 

Appeased at last, Ignis gasped at the feeling of the spoon entering his mouth, the flavors soon to follow. He felt sensitive to touch and smell, arousal making him attuned to every small change. The berry pie was as lovely as he expected it to be, shutting his eyes in relief. Finally, _finally_ , he could eat, and never stop. In any other circumstance he would have scoffed at having dessert before dinner, but he was too starved to care. He hummed at the sweet mixed berries that graced his tongue, the crust perfectly brown and flakey. He gulped it quickly, waiting impatiently for Prompto to fill the spoon again. 

Prompto smirked, being deliberately slow as he scooped a big portion of fruit filling and crust. “Do you want more?”

“ _Give it to me_ ,” Ignis demanded, fingers itching to reach forward and take the spoon from his hand.

And got it he did, even if he wasn’t the least bit polite. Prompto wasn’t bothering with sweet pleasantries during their play this time. He was much more interested in Ignis’ reactions.

The pie was going down fast, Prompto trying to keep up with him. When he thought about Ignis no longer holding back, he wasn’t expecting _this_. Could he complain? Hell-to-the-fuck no. He could get used to this version of Ignis, watching the tension leave his face and body as he shoved more food into his gob. 

It didn’t calm his earlier fear, however.

“Prompto… gods… what have I _done_ to myself?” Ignis’ eyes rolling back in content once Prompto placed another spoonful of pie into his mouth. Half the pie was gone already. He swallowed, moaning and feeling his way across his gut, pinching it between his hands, as he licked his lips clean. The fact he could grab a handful of it was borderline sinful. “Look at me… how did this happen so fast?” 

Prompto grinned, finding Ignis’ tone amusing to no end. He could tell it was driving him crazy, speaking the questions aloud as if he didn’t already know the answers. He’d watch Ignis feel his weight constantly when they weren’t engaged in play, enjoying and reveling in his softened body and gulping down more food to make it grow even softer. His pulse quickened at the sight of it, to see his boyfriend surrender so willingly. Ignis was so far gone that watching him was making his cock painfully hard and throbbing.

The blond gunner slapped the front of his belly, the satisfying sound of it prevalent even through a layer of fabric. “Fuck, Iggy, seeing you get fat like this is… nuts. Like… seriously nuts.” He placed a kiss on his forehead, spooning some more pie and watching Ignis swallow. “You’re so fucking hot no matter what and it’s seriously unfair.” Prompto used one of his hands to playfully grip one of his love handles, lifting up the pinstriped fabric to feel Ignis’ creamy skin. “Oh _wow_.”

Ignis hummed in questioned acknowledgement, still eyeing the pie and wishing Prompto would have kept feeding him. His stomach still begged for more. “What is it?”

“We match now,” Prompto said, jiggling and fondling the flesh on his sides as Ignis got a look at it, too, moving the shirt fabric aside to see what made his lover so interested. Sure enough, where there had once been bare skin was replaced with multiple thin pink stretch marks, disappearing down his tight trousers. He didn’t see any on his stomach at this point, but on his sides? Somehow, that only made it better.

Ignis traced them with his finger, licking his lips and still tasting the berries from his dessert. “Goodness… it’s really showing now, how fast I’m growing…” He shuddered out a breath, arousal sparking in his core. He couldn’t help it, not when it was no longer a fantasy but a reality. “I can’t even believe it. It’s really happening.”

“I know you want to keep going,” Prompto stated, patting the love handles and tucking the shirt back in. “I can tell you want to keep stuffing your face.”

“Oh _fuck yes_ ,” Ignis said. He immediately sat upright, hoping to finish what Prompto had started giving to him, but his boyfriend stopped him with a forceful pull towards the back of the chair. Ignis looked behind himself, feeling Prompto hold his arms back. He had a feeling what was going on, but he struggled anyway.

“You’re too greedy for your own good, babe,” Prompto teased. He took off his bandana attached to his arm and firmly tied Ignis’ hands together behind the chair. “So you’re just gonna to have to go at my pace.”

Surprisingly, Ignis didn’t say anything. He still struggled, but he was hyper aware of Prompto’s next moves. He didn’t complain once the spoon was thrust in again, leaving Ignis moaning and eager for even more. He wasn’t deterred by Prompto suddenly picking up the pace, fondling the soft, malleable flesh along his stomach as the last of said pie was gone. 

Ignis hummed pleasantly, breathing out a small burp with an apology as Prompto placed the spoon in the pie’s container. “Oh… oh, that was lovely,” Ignis said, looking towards the table to see what Prompto would choose next. He thought he wouldn’t like having his hands forced back but not having the choice to stop the endless edibles gracing his mouth was too exciting for him to resist. His dick had long since fully hardened, throbbing against his trousers that were already too tight, and he bit back a moan at the contact of fabric and skin. 

He was just beginning to successfully ignore his arousal when Prompto shoved in a piece of the maki sushi. Obediently, Ignis inhaled it, feeling the chopsticks leave and likely grabbing another piece before he could finish chewing. His eyes rolled back, tasting a mix of tuna, brown rice, the drizzle of spicy mayo and avocado. Prompto had even dipped it in some soy sauce, the salt intensifying the flavors.

“I can’t believe you just finished a whole pie and _still_ want to keep going,” Prompto said, placing another piece of maki inside. Ignis’ eyes were hooded, not from fullness but from overwhelming pleasure. He could tell Ignis wanted to rub his stomach, slowly becoming swollen from indulgence, and gently massaged it as he continued placing pieces of sushi between his lips. “I think I feed you a little too well, babe. You’re going to gain _so fucking much_ after this.” He trailed his free hand down his belly, past his clothed navel, and towards the aching cock Ignis had originally ignored and was now extremely aware of. “All of this dessert, and these portions… it’s no wonder you’re blowing up.” 

Ignis’ pitiful, almost delirious sounds escalated as Prompto rubbed his hand against the head of his cock, still clothed. Yet his lover continued to feed him more while doing so, endless food filling him fuller as the last of the maki sushi was already finished. It was all going down his throat so fast, it was making Ignis’ head spin in the best possible way.

“Prompto… _fuck_ , please—”

“Shh…” Ignis heard the blond coo, the sound of his fly opening making Ignis shiver in anticipation. He was doing it slowly, drawing it out, and it made Ignis squirm in his seat. Prompto giggled, feeling the underside of his gut and the areas where it was struggling through his pants. His nimble fingers traced the waistband of his trousers, before undoing the button there, using said nimble fingers to feel Ignis’ belly pool further outward, looking plumper than it was earlier that evening. The fat there was beginning to dip over his briefs the more weight he gained, the teasing way Prompto was touching the indentations on his skin making Ignis lose his godsdamned shit. 

“That looks so painful, Iggy,” Prompto said, his tone almost condescending in its delivery, feeling his tenting shaft through his briefs as Ignis’ breath hitched. “I’m getting hungry myself, watching you feast. Mind if I have a taste?”

Ignis lost his composure when he could feel and see Prompto’s mouth closer to his clothed member, hot breath ghosting over it. He nodded his head enthusiastically, trying hard (heh) not to buck his hips towards his mouth. “Anything you want, darling, anything you desi—ah!”

Prompto placed his tongue over his dick, kissing and licking through his underwear, mouth still tantalizing close as he quickly felt through the pockets to free his dick. Ignis nearly screamed when Prompto took him in hand, gently massaging his tongue over his vein, towards his balls, and back up to lick the pre-cum off his head.

Pupils impossibly large, Prompto locked eyes with him as he swiftly took him fully. Ignis’ instinct was to use his hand to push his head down, but he cursed at his restriction. His lover was such a fucking tease. And said tease was being agonizingly slow. 

“Need your mouth, love, gods I fucking _need_ it—”

He snapped his mouth shut once Prompto instantly picked up the pace without a blink, leaving him moaning low and moved his hips to meet his mouth. Ignis felt the orgasm mounting already, the shock of electricity that went down his spine further flushing his cock. Prompto sucked once, twice, thrice, and Ignis was coming closer, closer, clos—

A cell phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually sorry for the cliffy but I realized just how long it was getting and had to cut it off :/ I guess it's fitting, considering where we left off ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A short part initially but wanted to break up the sections I was thinking of between scenes. I have a general idea of where it’s going so felt like it didn’t need to extend too far. That and it’s probably easier to read this in one sitting rather than the 26482763 pages of kink content I usually put out at once lmfao
> 
> I'll post the second chapter I have already written tomorrow so I can get feedback or at the very least not overwhelm people, as I just finished the last fic, too.


End file.
